


Don't Call Me Eds (As You Wish)

by CamillaEmily



Category: IT (2017), Princess Bride (1987)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, F/M, Fluff, Humour, It's really not bad like at all, Its a Princess Bride AU!, M/M, Sass, Torture, if you've seen the princess bride its the same level of nsfw, im just having fun dont @ me, so in other words: its not, tagging to be safe, with x1000 more swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 10:23:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13738839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamillaEmily/pseuds/CamillaEmily
Summary: Georgie cautiously opened the gift, shedding the simple brown paper from the hard and rectangular prize, and watched the gold trim and leather bound book fall into his lap. His eyebrows pinched, "A book?"Bill smiled and nodded, taking the book from Georgie's grasp to blare the front to him. His dark blue eyes narrowed as he struggled to read the cover, his 6-year-old mouth curling around the syllables messily as he sounded out the title, "The Pr-in-ce Gr-Gr-oom. The Prince Groom!"





	Don't Call Me Eds (As You Wish)

**Author's Note:**

> I recently finally watched The Princess Bride and just fell. in. love. with it! But the whole time I was thinking how awesome an IT au of it would be, and when I couldn't find one, I decided to provide it :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy it, and leave comments on anything you think I should add!

Chest-heaving, rib-rattling, eye-watering hacks rumbled through the small form of Georgie Denbrough from where he was curled up on the end of his small bed. Pale blue blankets huddled around his trembling and pallid body as a small hand reached over to place the small box of tissues from where his jerking had knocked it to the floor, and he settled back into the dip of the mattress he had made from sitting there all morning. The clicking of his controllercorresponded with the 8-bit sounds of knocks and baseballs flying across the pixel field, the lingering rumbles of his coughing and the small sniffs going unnoticed by the young boy. 

Mrs Denbrough sighed from where she stood leaning against the door frame, watching at how Georgie's eyes were glued to the glowing screen, his tongue between his teeth in concentration, "Honey, you shouldn't be sat so close to the screen, especially when you're sick." 

"Ma, I'm fine!" Georgie rasped, raising his arm to smudge his pyjama shirt under his nose, a trail of snot smeared across Elmo's face. 

She clicked her tongue, unfolding her arms as she walked over to smooth down his sweaty hair and place a soft kiss to his warm forehead, "Your father and I are going out for a bit, but William's here if you need anything, okay?" 

"Yes, ma." 

"Good." She pecked his head once more before leaving his room, making her way across the landing, small heels clicking against the wooden floor. 

She went to reach for the door handle of the bedroom but paused as he eyes caught the hand-made sign blaring the demand to knock before entering. Rolling her eyes fondly, she knocked lightly, "William?" 

The door opened and revealed Bill Denbrough, his floppy fringe pushed haphazardly back to fully reveal the blue glow of his eyes, where, from his 15-year-old stature, stared parallel to her similarly coloured ones. In one hand he held a parcel, wrapped neatly and closed with short rips of tape, "Yeah, mom?" 

"Keep an eye on Georgie while we're gone, won't you dear?" She asked, cupping Bill's jaw and leaning down to kiss his exposed forehead. A playful deep sigh escaped his lips. 

"I was h-hoping I could neh-neglect him long enough to fuh-finally become an only child." He teased and Mrs Denbrough hummed lightly, patting his cheek. 

"See you later." 

"Buh-bye, mom." 

Bill watched his mother descend down the stairs and listened for the dull thump of the front door closing before he scampered his way to Georgie's room. He paused briefly before he made it to the door and hid the gift behind his back, biting back a smile. With a quick knock, which was useless as the door was swung open, he caught Georgie's attention and smiled at him, "Cuh-could you p-pause your game a suh-sec?" 

Georgie glared at him suspiciously before tapping the pause button, "What is it?" 

He shuffled back on the bed, rearranging his duvet to settled over his legs normally as Bill made his way over, perching beside him, and pulled his arm from behind himself with a dramatic flair, "I made you something." 

"You made it?" Bill nodded.

"Oh-open it!"

Georgie cautiously opened the gift, shedding the simple brown paper from the hard and rectangular prize, he watched as the leather bound and gold trimmed book fall into his lap. His eyebrows pinched, "A book?"

Bill smiled and nodded, taking the book from Georgie's grasp to blare the front to him. His dark blue eyes narrowed as he struggled to read the cover, his 6-year-old mouth curling around the syllables messily as he sounded out the title, "The Pr-in-ce Gr-Gr-oom. The Prince Groom!"

"Mhm!" Bill's smile brightened as he placed the book on his knee, leaning back on the headboard and opened the cover with clever fingers. Stiff ivory pages fluttered from the arched movement and George caught a glimpse at the intricate inked illustrations around the calligraphy of the title on the first page. He spotted a pitch black mask with a pair of thick glasses over two white eye holes, crossed twins of long thin swords with delicate handles entwined around the leather grips, a large hand holding a smaller ringed delicate one, a pair of rhinestones goblets holding smoking black liquid, bottles of potions printed around the cornucopia of items acting as the border, and in the centre, a sketch of a boy, his crown, one half jewelled silver metal, the other half interwoven ivy, large, densely flowered roses, and petite, sparsely petalled daisies. The elegant prince stared out at Georgie, large eyes round with innocence but dark with a fiery courage that held Georgie in a place in awe. He pointed to the boy with a gentle hesitant finger.

"Is that the Prince Groom?" He asked, and Bill nodded, his long and more tanned finger joining Georgie's to stroke the boys face. Georgie's face suddenly brightened and he tapped the picture with rapid excitement, "I know him! It's Eddie isn't it?"

Bill chuckled and wrapped an arm around Georgie's shoulder to ruffle his hair, "Y-You got it, buddy."

"Does that mean everybody in this is going to be our friends?" Georgie blinked up at him.

"Uh huh!" Bill grinned crookedly, as he turned to the first page, "Y-You'll have to s-see who's who though."

Georgie pouted, and jumped when Bill cleared his throat, "Wait! You haven't told me what it's about yet!" His eyes flickered to his paused game, the batter stuck in the prime of his swing, "Are there sports in it?"

Bill's eyes lit up with sudden passion, a wide beam settling on his lips, "A-Are you k-kidding? F-F-Fencing. F-Fighting. Tort-torture. Revenge. Giants. Mon-Monsters. Chases. Es-Escapes. True love. Miracles."

A yawn roared from Georgie's mouth, his eyes drooping as the sick fog clouded his head in a dull headache; the pain emerging through the seeping of heat from his warm blankets and the comfy body of his brother. He smiled sleepily, nuzzling his head into Bill's side, "That sounds okay. I'll try to stay awake."

Bill rolled his eyes with a fond smile, flattening the centre of the pages, and shifting the book so he could hold it in one hand, the other twisting through Georgie's soft but slightly greasy light brown hair, "Thanks, Guh-Georgie. That's r-real considerate of you."

With a jumbled tongue and muddle lips, Bill began to read, "The P-Prince G-Groom, by W. Denbrough. Ch-Chapter One: Edward was raised on a smuh-small farm in the country of Duh-Derry..."

 


End file.
